My little brother
by El Zorro
Summary: New story/book of the WK wolf saga. I hope you like it and the rating may change because of cussing and bloody scenes. This story contains a bit of Chris and Tania moments and extreme toddler behavior. If you want to find out what happens to Chris, then I encourage you it keep reading and comment a lot to win a free prize. Happy reading and enjoy! I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS.


**ZORRO: YYYEEEEELLLLOOOOWW! (HELLO) I'M SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING LIKE THIS, BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY LATELY WITH HIGH SCHOOL STUFF AND TESTS… BUT DON'T FEAR I HAVE NOT QUITED ON THE STORIES! I JUST HAVE BEEN WRITING LIKE CRAZY, WRITING LIKE FOUR DIFFERENT STORIES IS HARD WORK, AND THEN WORRYING ABOUT SCHOOL WORK… *SIGNS***

**OOOHH WELL! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR ANOTHER 'FUN' AND SUPERNATURAL STORY… OR BOOK, WHATEVER. (Man, I really should lay off the Naruto ninja, shark week, Godzilla, *mumbles*… reading… on the web page…. and then says something about a car trip in summer… Halloween costume… Christmas list….) **

**HINT: Martin writes in his journal and Chris asks him 'the question'. **

CHAPTER 1- The Dark Ages- part 1.

Martin's –

It's been a whole two months after the incident of finding out that Chris was attacked by a large animal. But it's also two months since the Zach attack or should I say the almost ultimate beat down that Zach got from my little brother.

The day all started out as a normal day to go see Chris and our new friend, but when it was time to go say hi to my bro… Zach was there and fighting with Chris! I didn't know what to do, I didn't even know how the argument started for all that matters. But man! What a beating, Chris broke Zach's nose and I never thought that pale face had it in him to fight like that.

It was like an action, combat, karate butt-kicking movie that Jackie Chan makes. Chris landed more punches than Zach and Dorito head kicked more than Chris.

"_Martin?"_

(3rd )- The blue tank shirt boy looked up to the person who was calling him, his brother was at the door. Since after the doctor's official word about Chris leaving the hospital for good, Martin and the crew move everything out of the room that the Kratt brothers were sharing. Chris got the room down the hallway to the right side of their original room, and Martin moved to the left and two rooms down from the large room.

Martin's new room had a small balcony and a big bath tub, loves water as much as he loves chocolate. Chris' room was slightly bigger than his brother's, but the doctor said that he needed some time to be alone. So why not a room that's half the size of the original?

"What is it Chris?" "I uh… what do you when you like someone, but don't know how to say it?"

The blond hair man froze, his own brother was asking him advice about girls?! "Uh well… I guess you could flirt with that person."

"But what if that person is really special?" "Mmm, maybe take them to a special place or do something together that other people don't do very much."

"I think I got your point, thanks Martin."

Chris was about to walk out, when Martin stopped him, "Why do you ask bro?"

'Uh oh, Martin might get a little suspicious, I can't lie to him- but I have too.'

"I have my reasons and I just can't tell you because… because…"

"Because what Chris?"

'What do I say, oh man I don't like where this is going, why did I come here in the first place?!'

Martin broke his thoughts by saying, "Let me guess, you promised that person that you wouldn't tell anyone that you two like each other."

"Uh yeah."

"Mmm, I wonder who that person is?"

Chris had to get out there fast, but how? Running way maybe, but that might also get Martin to chase after him.

"It's nobody that you know about and do please stay out of this."

The doctor did tell Martin that Chris would have mood swings, but it was hard to tell when and how bad they were going to be. Lucky it was just baby 'no's' and 'back-offs', but you can never be too carefully.

"Okay, I'll be quiet about it."

Confused, the younger kratt just walked away and into his room; Martin on the other hand, returned to his journal and started to write again.

'Today I just found out that Chris has a special somebody, but who could it ever be?'

**ZORRO: sorry this piece was sooo short, but I have been busy and need time to write more chapters for this story. Please do comment and maybe some ideas too, it would help for support from the readers to update a little faster, and to have the energy to keep writing these series of books of the WK wolf saga. **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
